A Night to Remember
by ItsDutchy
Summary: Satoshi and Yoshiki have had a crush on two girls for awhile now, and now their dreams might finally come true. Watch as the two boys learn whats it's like to finally go to Prom with the girl of their dreams. Rated T for minor romance and possible swearing. (First FanFic. Criticism needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Corpse Party title. In no part of this story does the "Sachiko Ever After Charm" happen. The story is third person, but follows Satoshi's whereabouts. Enjoy….**

"I seriously cannot believe I'm actually doing this."

"I can't either… This is going to be hilarious watching you two!"

"Haha, real funny Yoshiki. I'll be sure to watch you two as well."

"Satoshi, we both know I'm going to win this dare."

"Well, may the odds b-"

"Cut it!"

_Two days earlier__…_

It was quite a cheerful day. The Prom was in two days, and everyone was freaking out about who they should ask out. Besides the casual students, the drama club and the Class Rep, Ayumi Shinozaki, were in charge of taking care of the preparations.

Satoshi and Yoshiki were hanging around the back of the class, since the bell was going to ring in five minutes to release the students to lunch. Besides the two popular boys there was also at least another three boys in the back talking to them.

"So~, Kishinuma are you asking to the dance?", Duriytao asked with curiosity.

"It's not a dance Duriytao, its the Prom.", Morishige added, showing off his "smarts".

"Your point Morishige?", asked Kuniya, Duriytao's twin brother.

"Shut up yo-"

Before Satoshi could finish his command, the bell rang, signaling the students to be released to lunch. The twins laughed as Satoshi cocked his head to the side in shame. Kuniya slapped Duriytao, laughed, and dashed out of the classroom. Behind, Duriytao screamed as he chased after his brother.

Morishige headed over to Mayu and the other drama club kids. Seiko got up out of her chair and headed over to Naomi's seat. Ayumi walked over to the teacher's podium to turn in the homework assigned during class. Yoshiki dashed towards Ayumi, as Satoshi casually walked towards Naomi and Seiko.

Naomi was packing up her bookbag while Seiko told perverted jokes. Satoshi was barely even half way to them and a joke about the two left Seiko's mouth.

"So~, where do you and Mochida-kun run off to during lunch recess?", Seiko asked curiously.

"Seiko! We are… We don't even do that kind of stuff!", Naomi countered.

"Hmm, you stopped yourself. Careful of what you say about your Mochida.", Seiko said, with her cat-like grin.

"W-we aren't-"

Before Naomi could finish her plead, Satoshi casually walked up next to Seiko. Seiko quietly snickered as Naomi's face grew bright pink.

"Hey Naomi. Shinohara."

"..."

"Oh Naomi~, don't be so silent around Mochida-kun. Unless you want him to stare at your breasts."

As Seiko said this, she gently poked Naomi's nose.

*sigh* "Satoshi..."

"Um... Yeah?"

"Would you... Like to... Sit together at lunch? At the cafeteria?"

Was she actually asking him to sit alone with her? Or maybe it would be like normal? Or even just the three of them?

"You mean-"

"Alone."

He felt his heart skip a beat. He simply nodded in reply to her question. Seiko blew a kiss at Naomi and skipped into the hallway. He was honestly shocked that she would ask him that.

_On their way to the cafeteria_...

Naomi and Satoshi talked about how their day was and what they were going to do over the weekend. But, Satoshi eventually changed the subject.

"Hey Naomi, I have a question for you."

"Alright, shoot."

"Do you remember when we would always go to the park when we were younger?"

He looked over to see her smiling. She had the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks. Suddenly, her eyes locked on his, and they stopped in front of the cafeteria door.

"I do. Especially that one day..."

—

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I would love to make more. Next chapter might be a little (**_**a lot**_**) shorter. Its basically going to be the flashback to the day in the park. See you guys later. **

_**~Dutchy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Corpse Party title. In no part of this story does the "Sachiko Ever After Charm" happen. The story is third person, but follows Satoshi's whereabouts. Enjoy….**

It was a beautiful autumn day. For almost the entire day, the sun was out and the temperature was actually able to reach into the mid sixties. But, the sunset was the main highlight of the day.

The 14 year old Satoshi calmly walked into the park's entrance, stunned by the amount of people that decided to go to the park that day. Many of the people there weren't much older than him, mostly 15 to 16 year olds. But what stunned him the most was that most of them were couples...

_'Wonder where Naomi is?' _Satoshi thought as he tugged at the neck of his jacket.

Satoshi checked everywhere in the park he thought of, but Naomi was nowhere to be found. But he thought of one last location. The lake shore. He knew Naomi would love to go out there and look at the setting sun. Mostly because of the stunning colors the sun would produce at the ending of its long day.

Satoshi walked through the park, talking in the sweet aromas of the pines and the beautiful sight of the fall leaves (_I'm not actually sure if they have pine trees in Japan XD_). Many of trees had a standard color, mostly in red, green, yellow, and sometimes brown.

As he walked, many of the couples were holding hands and talking about their day. He imagined what that would be like: walking around and holding hands with Naomi. Of course, if that even did happen! He could suddenly feel his face become hot and could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Then, he thought of something more impossible.

Him. Kissing her. On the lips. On the lake shore.

Satoshi suddenly felt dizzy and sat down on a nearby rock, his heart constantly skipping a beat. He clawed at jacket, trying desperately to make it loosen it grip on his neck. He unzipped his jacket slightly, practically gasping for air.

_Only about 10 seconds later_...

Satoshi slowly closed the metal gate. As he turned around, he noticed the beautiful water. It carefully reflected how the sun portrayed the warm colors of autumn. It looked like something you would only see out a movie.

Satoshi carefully descended the stone path steps, making sure he didn't stumble down the hill. For the few times he did lose his balance, he quickly caught himself and kept walking.

_Another transition_...

As Satoshi hit the finally step on the stone path steps, he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw the girl of his dreams being wrapped in a warm hug by the astonishingly pretty colors of the sun.

And she looked at him with loving eyes, waiting for him to sit next to her in the heated sand...

**So, I kind of tried to add more detail to what is around the characters. While I kind of let you as the reader believe what they are wearing. The second part of the flashback will more likely be in the next chapter (**_**if not, I probably decided to change the timing the story**_**). Also, I wanted to say thanks to BloodiiValentii for reading this! Just wanted to say I love your stories :3**

_**Dutchy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Corpse Party title. In no part of this story does the "Sachiko Ever After Charm" happen. The story is in third person, but follows Satoshi's (and possibly Yoshiki's) whereabouts. Enjoy….**

Satoshi glanced over at Naomi, who was sitting near the edge of the lake's shore. Though the sunlight is in his eyes, he could perfectly make out the outlines of the girl that he came to meet. He couldn't actually believe he was coming to hang out Naomi. All by themselves. Just him and her. When he thought of this, he tugged at his jacket's hem, as he felt it was making his breathing substantially worse. He carefully extended his leg as he walked towards her, feeling like he could disturb anything she was doing at any second.

As Satoshi quietly approached Naomi, he listened to all the beautiful, calming sounds around him. The smooth grains of sand wavering past his sneakers, the calm winds blowing off the autumn trees and leaves, and the lake's soothing waves coming to a quiet stop. But, the sun's illuminating glare seemed to fade away as he walked towards her, allowing him to take in her beauty that seem to rule over all else in the park. Her hair is somewhat long, hanging down to around her shoulders. Her eyes seem to melt away into the colors of the sunset, making seem as if they were the sun themselves. She's wearing a deep maroon-colored jacket with large black buttons. The only thing that actually made him think when he at looked her, was her skirt. It was a long, flowing black skirt that just barely went past her knees. He'd seen her wear it before, but over a couple of months, she had slowly grown out of it. he constantly glanced in other directions, not wanting to actually look at her. But, he couldn't help himself.

Satoshi took his hands out of his pockets and sat down next to Naomi, barely even shoulders length apart. They just sat there for a few minutes, taking in all the autumn's scenery. Satoshi sat there twiddling his thumbs while Naomi every now and then would glance at him. After the minutes of silence, the silence was finally broken.

"So, how was your day today?", both faces engulfed in red. They just looked at each other. After all, they both said it at the same time.

"Um, jinx I guess?", Satoshi said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Naomi quietly giggled not wanting to seem rude, but the confusion in his voice was hysterical. Satoshi awkwardly smiled and shrugged, causing her to laugh and playfully push him on the shoulder. Naomi rested both hands on each forearm and looked over at the old dock-like structure.

"So, would you like to out onto dock? You know just to get a better view of the lake?", she asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"If you want to, I'm fine with it.", Satoshi answered while shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled and took his hand, allowing them to stand up at the same time and walk over to the dock. It wasn't the newest dock, probably at least ten years or so old. But, Satoshi like to stand out on the dock and look out over the lake. She always said it was to help her clear her head after a long day of school work or just constant stress. But deep down, it was just a way to relieve the pain of her father dying. Both of them knew this, but they never really wanted to talk about it.

They both walked up on the dock, careful not to break any of the wood planks. They both ended up at the end of the dock. After a couple of seconds, they realized they were still holding hands. Satoshi let go of his hand and walked backwards a little.

"Oh my god Satoshi!"

_**[Flashback Ends]**_

"Mochida-kun! Could you and your slutty girlfriend move out of the entrance please!"

**Still waiting for the day that I can actually write a chapter with 1,000 words. XD Damn, I swear I have problems! Anyways, the next chapter will be following Kishinuma and Shinozaki, mostly to change up the story a bit. :D Also, the next chapter for Blood Lust will be out soon as well. Which means, like, six fucking years!**

_**Dutchy**_


End file.
